Ben Games VIII
Ben Games 8: Nr. 13 „Ich glaube es dürfte allmählich reichen, oder?“, fragte Jessica durch die Badezimmertür. „Nein“, kam es von drinnen über das Rauschen der Dusche hinweg. „Ich bin immer noch voll mit Dingen, mit denen man nicht voll ein sollte!“ Jessica schmunzelte. „Ich habe dir frische Sachen hingelegt, aber es kann sein, dass sie etwas zu groß sind.“ „Danke, ist gut.“ Jessica ging zurück ins Haupt- und Wohnzimmer ihres Apartments, wo die anderen bereits warteten: Imogen, klein und stämmig, mit kurzem Rothaar, Anthony, einäugig und das Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, Alister, blass und älter wirkend, als er es eigentlich war und zu guter Letzt J, beliebt und bebrillt, gekleidet in einen eleganten, schwarzen Mantel und mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht. Jessica selbst war Amerikanerin, hatte aber auch Züge ihrer Mutter geerbt, einer Chinesin, die von einem Monster namens Predato getötet worden war. Sie war 16 und 1,70 groß, ihr Haar war schwarz wie die Nacht und von der typisch asiatischen Glätte, zudem hatte sie es seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter nicht mehr kürzer geschnitten, sodass es mittlerweile ungewöhnlich lang war. Aus dem Gesicht hielt sie es mit einem marmornen, roten Haarreif. Als sie vor fast zwei Jahren die Jagd nach dem Übernatürlichen begonnen hatte, war sie sehr dünn gewesen, doch die zahlreichen Kämpfe hatten ihren Körper stark und kräftig werden lassen. Die Augen, deren braune Färbung von ihrer Mutter stammte, durch die Gene ihres Vaters allerdings ungewöhnlich hell waren, waren ernster geworden und die jugendlichen, unbeschwerten Züge waren schnell aus ihnen gewichen. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass die Kräfte der Finsternis nicht vor ihr sterben würden. Eine Welt ohne böse Wesenheiten hätte keinen Platz mehr für sie. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ein Sofa fallen. „Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Anthony besorgt. „Gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Sie duscht aktuell.“ Anthony lächelte matt. „Ich glaube ich habe jetzt eine Schlangenphobie.“ Jessica grinste und nickte Zustimmung, doch innerlich war sie bei der Erwähnung des Tieres Schlange zusammengezuckt. Sie hatten die Schlangenprinzessen Anguis nur kurz getroffen, doch sie hoffte, es nie wieder tun zu müssen. „Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?“, fragte Alister, den Blick an J gewandt. J sah nachdenklich zur Decke. „Ihr vier, Margaret, Les, Vincent, Eliot, Regulas, Lily, Elisa, das sind elf Leute. Meine Quellen sprachen allerdings davon, dass dreizehn Kinder den Sieg in Berlin bringen werden. Eines der Kinder kenne ich, es wird bald zu uns stoßen.“ Alister nickte. „Fehlt noch eines.“ Imogen legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Wen kennen wir, der noch minderjährig ist, kämpfen kann, auf unserer Seite ist und noch keinen Ruf zu den Waffen von J erhalten?“ Jessica legte den Kopf zurück und sah in die grelle Deckenlampe. „Mir fällt niemand ein, der wirklich qualifiziert ist. Aber es gibt eine qualifizierte Person, die wir nicht kennen und die Drohnen jagt.“ J sah auf. „Wer?“ „Wie gesagt, ich kenne ihn/ sie nicht.“ J sah sie verständnislos an. „Was meinst du?“ Jessica klopfte auf ihre Armprothese. „Als wir auf dem Schiff nach Ägypten waren, sind wir zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt aufs Deck gerannt und alles war voller toter Drohnen. Jemand schien sie einfach in Stücke gerissen zu haben. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass diese Person noch lebt. Es wäre einen Versuch wert, oder?“ Margaret kam herein. Sie trug ein tatsächlich etwas zu großes schwarzes T- Shirt, Jeans, aber weder Socken noch Schuhe. „Geht es um die Sache auf dem Schiff?“ Jessica nickte knapp. „Das war auf jeden Fall kein normaler Mensch. Ich habe den Ort abgesucht, aber ich konnte nicht mal mit den Sinnen einer Drohne irgendwelche Spuren finden, abgesehen von etwas, das es nicht hätte geben dürfen.“ J blinzelte. „Was wäre das?“ Margaret biss sich auf die Lippe. „Angstschweiß.“ Imogen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Die meisten hätten Angst, wenn sie von maskierten Irren attackiert werden würden.“ Margaret schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein der Mörder hatte Angst, die Drohnen haben vor Angst geschwitzt. Was auch immer es ist, es macht Dingen Angst, die diese Emotion nicht einmal besitzen.“ Imogen zog eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir ein solches Wesen in unserem Team haben wollen.“ Jessica nickte zustimmend. „Wir könnten in Italien suchen, dort wurden Rebellen sehr heftig verfolgt. Wer dort noch lebt, muss ziemlich stark sein.“ „Aber der Typ, der die Drohnen getötet hat, ist offenbar in Ägypten“, warf Alister ein. J überlegte offenbar. „Ich bin kurz weg, wartet bitte.“ Damit stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Margaret sah ihm kurz nach. „Ist er immer so?“ Jessica schmunzelte. „Nein, so redselig ist er selten. Irgendwas hat seine Laune extrem aufgebessert.“ - „Ein Attentat?“ Syringe hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Das ist nicht die Art von Auftrag, die ich gewohnt bin.“ Implord seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber es dient zu deinem Schutz, Miss Syringe.“ Syringe schmunzelte. „Wieso das denn?“ Animeneko lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. „Weil viele von den anderen höher gestellten Drohnen glauben, dass du zu arrogant geworden bist, um dir die Hände zu schmutzig zu machen.“ Syringes Lächeln schwand nicht, doch es wurde kalt. „Verstehe.“ Ohne weitere Umstände erhob sie sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ach ja, übrigens… Wer hatte die Idee, mich so zu testen?“ „BlueDragonHeadset.“ „Soll ich jetzt überrascht gucken?“ Sie lachte leise und bitter. „Ich habe übrigens auch Gerüchte gehört, fällt mir gerade ein, dass Blue Angst vor dem Tod hätte oder so was.“ Damit verließ sie den Versammlungsraum. - Regulas Trauweiher legte das Telefon beiseite. „Lily, Elisa, Vincent!“ Die angesprochenen Bewohner des schwarzen Turmes hoben ihre Köpfe. „Gibt es Arbeit?“, fragte Lily, ein schlankes Mädchen mit kurzem, blondem Haar. Regulas nickte. „Wir gehen nach Italien.“ Es dauerte etwa fünf Minuten, bis sie in der pinken Limousine saßen, über die sich jeder Einwohner des schwarzen Turmes, sogar J und Jessica wunderten. Dank Jessicas Assistenten Li und seiner Fähigkeit sogar mit Bleifuß präzise zu fahren, erreichten sie den Flughafen von Peking noch schneller. Es war ein sehr kühler morgen, so kühl, dass vor einigen Stunden der erste Schnee gefallen war und seit dem fielen die weißen Flocken immer größer und schneller auf die chinesische Hauptstadt. Lily dachte kurz an Deutschland, das bereits seit einigen Wochen ein Fall für die nicht mehr vorhandenen Schneeschieber war. Wie würde es in Italien sein? Das kam vermutlich darauf an, wo sie landeten. In Gedanken versunken betraten die Kinder den Flugschalter. Die Frau am Metalldetektor guckte zwar etwas misstrauisch als sie die halbe Tonne an Mordwaffen pro Nase bemerkte, aber in Zeiten wie diesen fragte man lieber nicht so genau nach. „Wo genau ist eigentlich unser Zielort in Italien?“ Regulas lächelte schief. „Ursprünglich wollten wir den Widerstand in Venedig kontaktieren, aber offenbar wurde er von drei sehr mächtigen Drohnen ausgelöscht. Wir konsultieren daher die Gruppe in Florenz.“ „Und dort wollen wir einen italienischen Vertreter für unser Team rekrutieren?“ „Genau. Während wir hier reden, sucht ein Bekannter von Jessica in Ägypten nach einem Kandidaten, in den wir allerdings keine große Hoffnung setzten.“ Lily seufzte. „Was machen wir, wenn es weder in Florenz noch in Ägypten einen geeigneten Kandidaten gibt?“ Elisa, die mit Vincent eine Reihe vor ihr saß, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann müssen wir wohl aufs Glück setzten. In achtundvierzig Stunden werden wir in Berlin einmarschieren.“ Vincent schnaubte. „Von wegen Glück! Ich persönlich glaube eh nicht an solche Prophezeiungen. J mag brillant sein, aber in die Zukunft kann auch er nicht sehen.“ „Stimmt“, entgegnete Regulas trocken „Ich habe mit ein paar der schwarzmagischen Drohnen gesprochen, zudem mit den beiden Hexenmeistern unseres Teams und dem Schlangendämon, der sie vor knapp vier Stunden durch die Hölle gejagt hat, und wir alle waren uns einig, dass es so was wie übernatürliche Ereignisse nicht gibt.“ „Auch wahr.“ Lily wandte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Welt sah so aus wie früher, wenn sie mit Damian und ihren Eltern in den Urlaub geflogen war. Hier oben sah sie zurück auf die Welt, in der es keine Drohnen gegeben hatte, die einem nach dem Leben trachteten, in der sie mit ihrem Bruder vereint war und in der sie noch länger zu leben hatte als zwei Tage, denn wie alle Bewohner des schwarzen Turmes, musste auch sie damit rechnen, in Berlin ihre letzte Schlacht zu kämpfen. Aber auch das würde die Welt nicht stören, nicht so weit hier oben, wo verrottende Leichen und grinsende Irre zu Stecknadelköpfen und Schreie und Weinen von Kindern zu summen geschrumpft war, bis man es irgendwann nicht mehr wahrnahm. Der Flieger flog durch Gebiete ohne Schnee und durch solche, in denen die Triebwerke fast vereist wären. Und die Welt unter ihm kümmerte sich nicht. Lily seufzte. Bedeutete das, dass ihr Leben sinnlos war? Dass man sich nie an sie erinnern würde? Es war keine Woche her, dass Imogen ihren Ziehvater verloren hatte, und doch fiel sein Name nicht mehr. Imogen hatte ihn nicht kennen gelernt, doch sie wusste dass er ein großartiger Mensch gewesen war. Sie hatte viele Jahre ihres Lebens weggeworfen. Wie sollte sie besser sein, als dieser Mann, vor allem, wenn ihr Leben so früh endete? Von diesem Unruhigen Gedanken gequält, schlief sie ein. - Man nannte sie die Meute. Es war ein Experiment von Syringe und Implord gewesen, um Drohnen noch stärker zu machen. Dafür, hatten sie fünfhundert Drohnen geschmolzen und sie dann mit Syringes Fachwissen neu erweckt. Leider war die erwünschte Verschmelzung nicht eingetreten. Jedenfalls nicht auf physischer Ebene. Doch das Bewusstsein der Drohnen war eins geworden, selbst nach ihrem Aufstieg zur Spezial, und später zur Sonderdrohne. Ihr Hauptkörper, eine dünne, bebrillte männliche Drohne namens 001, stand auf dem Dach der Kirche, hinter ihr standen ihre Partner Kjetid und Bloody Rin. Viele Erlebnisse, Kämpfe und Geschichten, die man ihnen nie glauben würde, hatten die drei Sonderdrohnen zu unzertrennlichen Partnern gemacht. Anders sah es bei der vierten Drohne ihnen gegenüber aus. Für sie hatte keiner im Trio etwas übrig, dass man im Wörterbuch nicht als Synonym für „Verachtung“ fand. Syringe empfand nur für drei Personen Verachtung: BlueDragonHeadset, Justin Bieber und Damien Ryan. „Also, nur um es noch einmal zusammenzufassen“, sagte die Meute „wir halten seine Männer im Schach, während du da rein gehst und ihn umlegst.“ Syringe nickte. „Und warum sollten wir dir helfen?“ Syringe lächelte kalt. „Weil jeder von euch dieses Dach lebendig verlassen will.“ Kjetid trat etwas vor und wollte etwas sagen, aber Rin brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Sie wussten, dass Syringe kein Problem damit haben würde, sie alle zu töten. „Zudem“, fuhr Syringe fort und zog einige grün leuchtende Spritzen hervor „habe ich hier euren Lohn.“ Rin verengte die Augen. „Was ist das?“ Syringe ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und ließ ihren blick noch kurz umherschweifen, dann aber grinste sie verschwörerisch. „Die Immunität gegen Eisen und Wasser. Wirkt sofort, lässt niemals nach.“ Rin schien nicht überzeugt. „Ist das Zeug getestet? Und was ist wenn du lügst, und das hier Gift ist?“ „Drohnen können keine anderen Drohnen bewusst schädigen, die sich auf dem gleichen oder einem höheren Rang befinden, Rin“, erwiderte Syringe mit einem Augenrollen. „Also gut“, sagte die Meute und ihr schneidender Tonfall beendete den Streit ein für alle Male „Wir sind dabei.“ - Margaret lag auf der Couch und ließ ihre Gedanken kreisen, als J eintrat. „Wo sind die Anderen?“, fragte er, noch während er sich in ein Sofa fallen ließ. „Sie sind schon ins Bett gegangen, die Sache mit Anguis hat sie wohl erschöpft.“ J hob eine Braue. „Dich nicht?“ „Ich habe auf der Fahrt geschlafen.“ J nickte, dann zog er etwas Weißes, Rechteckiges hervor und warf es ihr zu. Sie fing es gekonnt auf und sah es sich an. „Pearline Morgue?“ J nickte. „Du wurdest von der ganzen Welt als gefährliche Sonderdrohne gejagt und dann als tot gemeldet. Wenn du wieder auftauchst, dann gibt das nur Scherereien, und das zu einer Zeit in dem meine Pläne keine Störung gebrauchen können.“ Pearline nickte knapp. „Sollte ich mich dann nicht auch tarnen?“ „Das wirst du, Pearl, dafür ist gesorgt.“ Pearline sah ihn besorgt an. „Wird das wehtun?“ „Nicht nach der Behandlung von Anguis.“ J lächelte. „Wer einmal in einer Hölle gefoltert wurde, spürt quasi keinen irdischen Schmerz mehr, wenn er zurückkommt.“ Pearline hob eine Braue. „Woher weißt du das schon wieder?“ J antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ging er zur Tür und schloss sie ab. Dann ging er zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. Als er sich wieder zu Pearline umdrehte, hielt er ein Messer in der Hand und krempelte seinen Ärmel zurück. Ihre Augen bekamen nun etwas Ängstliches. „J, was zur Hölle hast du…“ Blut spritzte auf und Pearline entfuhr ein kurzer, panischer Aufschrei. Der Junge hatte sich sein Messer in den Arm gestochen. „Ich spüre nichts“, sagte er knapp, zog das Messer heraus und zeigte es ihr. Dass Blut war braun und dampfte. Pearline sah ihn leicht verstört an, aber J wischte gelassen das Blut mit einem Taschentuch vom Wohnzimmertisch ab, sowohl vom Messer als auch von seinem Arm ab. Dann krempelte er seinen Ärmel über die Wunde und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. „Noch Fragen?“ „Keine von denen ich glaube, dass du ehrlich antworten würdest.“ J grinste. „Dann eine gute Nacht, Pearl.“ Damit stand er auf und verließ den Raum. „Sicher“, murmelte sie ihm nach „Jetzt schlaf ich sicher wie ein Baby.“ Sie grinste nervös. „Die wachen auch alle drei Minuten auf.“ Dann schloss sie die Augen. Sie musste wirklich schlafen. - BlueDragonHeadset hatte lange keine so gute Laune mehr gehabt. Endlich hatte er dieser arroganten Spritzen- Tussi eins ausgewischt. Fröhlich schritt er die Gänge des HQs entlang. Draußen bildeten sich Eisblumen an den Scheiben, aber hier drinnen herrschte angenehmes Klima. Vor allem in so guter Laune, bemerkte Blue, wie er kurz gerufen wurde, störende Dinge schnell. Und nun hörte er etwas Komisches. Es klang wie eine Stimme. Ein Flüstern. What happens when you had met the surgeon, and want to play on your Nintendo DS? You’ll make a Blind- Playtrough... What happens when the surgeon wants you to clean his room, but you refuse?... ''You’ll kick the bucket! Blue legte die Stirn verwundert in Falten und machte sich daran der Stimme zu folgen. Hastig schritt er den Gang weiter voran, bis er an einer Tür ankam. Dahinter hörte er ein seltsames Knarren. Vorsichtig betrachtete er das Schild neben der Tür. ''REVO EMAG MIRROR, Experimentelle Medizin Blue hob eine Augenbraue und öffnete die Tür. Typischer Krankenhausgeruch schlug ihm entgegen. Doch da war noch etwas Anderes. Ein beißender Geruch wie ihn manche Säuren haben und… Verwesung? Der Eisengeruch von Blut lag jedenfalls mit Sicherheit in der Luft. Etwas nervös ging Blue den sterilen weißen Gang entlang. Plötzlich hörte er die Stimme wieder, nun aber sang sie: '' '' The surgeon tells stories for a little snake '' ''And he felt for the hoax, his neck is now to break The surgeon comes, and death is near Cause the earths strongest power is not love, but fear... '' '' Der Gang gabelte sich vor Blue. An der Wand hing ein Schild und Blue erkannte, das dieses hier handgeschrieben war. < LABOR MÜLLHALDE > Blue entschied sich für den linken Gang. Hier war der Verwesungsgeruch nicht so stark, der von frischem Blut aber intensiver als Blue ihn je wahrgenommen hatte. Der Gang knickte ab und Blue schlich um die Ecke. Die Tür des Labors lag am Ende des vor ihm liegenden Weges. Blue legte ihn in Rekordzeit zurück. Erwartungsvoll öffnete er die Tür, doch es war zu dunkel. Die Sonderdrohne betrat den Raum, schloss die Tür und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Mit einem Flackern ging eine kleine Stromsparlampe an. Blue brauchte einen Moment um sich ans Licht zu gewöhnen, doch dann enthüllte sich ihm der ganze Raum auf einen Schlag und er schrie. Panisch wirbelte er herum und riss die Tür auf. Als er den Gang entlang rannte, waren die Wände nicht mehr so weiß. Die Farbe war zwar die Gleiche, aber sie war jetzt alt, vergilbt und befleckt mit Blut. Er kam an die Abzweigung, nahm den Weg zurück zum Gang und rannte wie der Teufel zur Sicherheit versprechenden Tür. Er stieß sie auf, sprintete hindurch und… Fand sich wieder auf der gleichen Seite der Tür wieder. Wie konnte das sein? Er rannte weiter, nachdenken brachte jetzt nichts. Als er wieder zur Abzweigung kam, wählte er den rechten Gang. Der Aufbau war spiegelverkehrt zum anderen Gang und die Tür war von der gleichen Bauart. Panisch riss er sie auf und betrat den Raum. Er war voller verrottender Leichen. Maden krochen durch die brutal zerrissenen Leiber. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war mit Blut etwas an die Wand geschrieben, groß genug damit Blue es von seinem Standpunkt aus lesen konnte: '' '' You picked the right corridor, to the place you belong, snake. '' '' Greetings, The Surgeon '' '' Blue schrie. Ein Fehler, denn aus dem Haufen vermodernder Leichen (Blue fiel auf, dass es Menschen waren, Drohnen wären geschmolzen) erhob sich etwas. Blue schrie laute, drehte sich um und rannte wieder los. Seine Lunge brannte, seine Beine taten weh, doch er zwang sich, weiterzulaufen. Wieder hörte er Musik, dieses Mal Instrumental. Es war das Stück Wer hat Angst vorm bösen Wolf? Dann schlug die Musik um und nun ertönte die erste Bosskampfmelodie von Giygas aus der Mother- Reihe. Die Tür lag vor ihm. Doch dann traf ihn etwas in den Rücken und er fiel gegen sie. Die Tür fiel auf und Blue auf den Boden des Ganges außerhalb der Medizinzone. Mühsam sah er auf um einen letzten Blick auf seinen Feind zu werfen. Komischerweise fühlte er keinen Schmerz, nur panische Angst. Sein Blick fiel auf das Schild, auf dem zuvor der Name des unbekannten Mr. Mirrors gestanden hatte. Als Blue den Namen las, weiteten sich seine Augen. Das Letzte was er tat. - Bruce Garcias war ein vielseitiger Mann. Er war intelligent, ehrgeizig und gierig nach Macht und Besitz, doch er hatte sich nie davon verschlingen lassen, hatte es immer geschafft einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er hatte schnell gelernt, dass man als Betrüger besser überlebte, wenn man gut betrog. Soviel musste Syringe ihm zugestehen, bis jetzt hatte er es geschafft. Doch nun war er zu seinem Pech aufgeflogen. Seit einer halben Stunde wurden seine Leute von der Meute und ihren Begleitern zerlegt und sie war im Haus. Langsam, bedächtig und wie immer mit gelangweilt- teilnahmslosem Blick stieg sie die Treppe hoch. Das Haar hatte sie sich kürzer Geschnitten um davon bei ihrem Job nicht behindert zu werden. Allein dafür musste sie sich an Blue rächen, sobald sie die Gelegenheit bekam. Auch hatte sie anstatt ihrer üblichen Gothic- Elegante im viktorianischen Stil einen knielangen schwarzen Mantel angezogen: Feuerfest, kugelsicher, unsichtbar fürs Radar und hielt sie bei minus 230°C noch angenehm warm, während er sie bei Temperaturen bis zu 10.000°C mit Leichtigkeit auf Zimmertemperatur abkühlte. Sie trug ihre Vaccine Biotech Glasses (VBG), eine ihrer persönlichen technischen Erfolge. Was aussah wie eine Brille, analysierte mühelos jede noch so kleinste biologische Reaktion ihres Gegenübers. Gelassen ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. Garcias hatte keine Bücher, dafür aber eine ausgefallene Sammlung an Kunstschätzen und Portraits, die meistens ihn selbst zeigten, einen kahlen Mann mit südländisch- dunkler Haut und markanten, scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen. Syringe schmunzelte. Gut dass sein Gesicht hier abgebildet war, das Original würde die Polizei nicht mehr erkennen können. Beiläufig zog Syringe eine Spritze mit orangener Essenz hervor und injizierte sie sich in den Oberarm. Dann ließ sie eine größere Spritze mit schwefelgelber Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Ärmel rutschen. Oben am Treppenabsatz fand sie dann doch ein Buch in einer Kommode, genauer ein Album. Es war voller Bilder der Bat Man Schurkin Harley Quinn. Obwohl sie zu Syringes Favoriten in der Reihe gehörte, war ihr Bild von Garcias erstmal zu Brei geschlagen. Obwohl das Haus groß war, hatte Syringe keine Probleme, das Arbeitszimmer des Geschäftsmannes zu finden. Als sie vor die Tür trat, ertönte von drinnen eine Stimme. „Kommen sie nur herein, Blackley.“ Wie toll er sich jetzt fühlen musste, zu wissen, dass jemand vor der Tür stand, weil die Dielen knarrten. Syringe öffnete die Tür und trat ein, wobei sie einen Lachanfall über das Gesicht ihres Opponenten unterdrücken musste. „Blackley schläft während der Arbeit. Bei den Fischen um genau zu sein.“ Garcias starrte sie an. „Wer bist du?“ Syringe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Ahnung, aber Sie sind mein Drei Uhr Termin für die Lebensspannenverkürzung.“ Beeindruckt stellte Syringe fest, dass das echt wie ein medizinischer Eingriff klang. Sie hob die Spritze und sah, nicht nur durch ihre Brille, Panik in dem Mann aufkeimen. „Halt, warte, was habe ich getan?“ „Sie haben mit KdB und der menschlichen Regierung zusammengearbeitet. Doppelagenten leben gefährlich.“ Garcias erhob sich. „Ich habe Geld. Geh einfach wieder und sage ich bin tot, dann…“ „Gibt es etwas dass sie bereuen?“ Syringe deutete auf die Uhr. „Ich muss heute noch einen kleinen internen Putsch leiten, einen Bericht beenden, einer psychopathischen Schlangendämonin in Texas einen alten Bekannten abkaufen und, am aller wichtigsten, wieder zu Hause sein, bevor meine Lieblingsserie anfängt. Die Zeit drängt also ein bisschen.“ Nun zeigte die Brille Aggressionen und die Absicht sie zu töten. Tatsächlich zog der Mann blitzartig einen Revolver. „Das ist Eisen mit Explosionseinlagerung. Das überleben auch keine Drohnen-Schlampen.“ „Das ist aber ein böses Wort“, tadelte Syringe grinsend, weil sie wusste, dass diese Reaktion ihn an seiner Überlegenheit weiter zweifeln ließ. Garcias biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen sehr hässlichen Ausdruck an. „Erzähl das deinem Gott.“ Damit schoss er Syringe in den Kopf. Die Explosion zerriss ihn in viele kleine Fetzen. Syringe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Toll“, kommentierte eine Stimme, die offenbar aus dem Nichts kam. Garcias schrie. Panisch sprang er über den Tisch auf Syringe zu und zog im Laufen ein Messer. Dann blieb er stehen, als eine Nadel in seinem Arm steckte. In den nächsten Sekunden injizierte sie ihm die gelbe Essenz. Der Arm blähte sich unnatürlich auf und zerriss den Ärmel des Jacketts. Syringe kam näher. Zeit für die Operation. - Der Raum war abgedunkelt, so dass niemand einen genauen Blick auf den Bewohner erhaschen konnte. Die drei Wände, die Tür, die Decke und der Boden waren mit Kritzeleien und morbiden Quoten beschrieben, aber auch mit langen, verwirrenden Zahlenreihen und kryptischen Symbolen. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür fehlte und wenn man am Rand stand, konnte man hinab auf die große, runde Halle blicken, die mit blaugrauen und goldenen Kacheln ausgelegt war. Eine der zwei Türen in der Hall lag direkt unter dem Raum des Jungen, die andere, ein großes Eichenportal, direkt gegenüber. Die Rebellen lockten die Drohnen in den Saal und verschwanden durch die kleinere Tür. Wenn die Drohen dann merkten, dass sich das Eichenportal geschlossen hatte, saßen sie in der Falle. Dann wurden sie von dem Raum über ihnen aus getötet. Keiner wusste wie, denn der berüchtigte Drohnenschleim blieb nie zurück. Nun versammelten sich die Rebellen in eben diesem kleinen Raum und jeder von ihnen zitterte vor Angst. „Du… Du wirst Italien also verlassen?“ „Ja. In wenigen Stunden werden einige Kinder kommen. Wenn sie meine Prüfung überleben, dann werde ich ihr Angebot annehmen und mit ihnen gehen.“ Die Stimme war wiederhallend und mechanisch, so wie ein Roboter in SciFi- Filmen „Und wir?“, fragte ein anderer nervös „Wer wird dir als Anführer folgen?“ Ein leises Lachen in der Dunkelheit. „Euer neuer Anführer ist keiner von uns. Ihr werdet nach Deutschland reisen. In sechsunddreißig Stunden entbrennt dort ein Krieg, bei dem es um nichts Geringeres geht, als die Vorherrschaft um Europa. Wenn die Menschheit dort gewinnt, dann können wir wieder hoffen.“ Die Rebellen nickten. „Und was für eine Prüfung wird das sein?“, fragte einer von ihnen mit bebender Stimme. Die Gestalt lachte leise. „Die Prüfung an denen alle Drohnen, die ihr zu mir gelockt habt, gescheitert sind.“ - Syringe traf sich mit den anderen auf dem Dach der gleichen Kirche wie zuvor. Verwundert sah Rin sie an. „Du hast Nähte im Gesicht.“ Syringe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Shit Happens.“ Sie zog die Spritzen. „Die hier gehören nun euch.“ Sie gab die erste Spritze an 001. „Die wirkt übrigens auf die gesamte Meute, wenn du sie dir injizierst.“ Die Meute nickte. Dann erhielten auch Kjetid und Rin ihre Spritzen. Fast begierig sah Syringe zu, wie sich das Trio ihren Lohn injizierte… und zusammenbrach. Syringe zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zu der Gestalt hinter ihr um. „Hallo, Marquis Nachokaese, Graf Implord.“ Implord deutete auf die Drohnen. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?“ Syringe lächelte amüsiert. „Ich habe ihnen Proben eines neuen Serums gegeben, aber es scheint sie vorerst überfordert zu haben. Ich bin mir sicher, sie sind wach, wenn ich die Formel ausgebessert habe.“ Nachokaese legte den Kopf schief. „So ist das? Dann ist ja gut. Wir müssen dich übrigens zu dem Tod einer Sonderdrohne befragen.“ „Ach ja?“ Syringe sah interessiert auf. „Ja, BlueDragonHeadset.“ Syringe war ernsthaft bestürzt, auch wenn sie es gut verbarg. Wer hatte das getan? SIE hatte ihn doch töten wollen. „Wie ist er gestorben?“ „Das wissen wir nicht. Aber er lag vor der Tür zu deinem Labor. Nach allem was aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, bevor es schmolz, hatte er in seinen letzten Sekunden entsetzliche Angst.“ Die Bestürzung verwandelte sich in stummes Jubeln. „Ich war nicht da, als es passiert ist. Ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, dass ich es nicht gewesen sein kann?“ Implord nickte. „Natürlich, aber es ist natürlich seltsam: Eine dir verhasste Drohne tut etwas, das dir sehr missfällt und stirbt kurz danach in der Nähe deines Labors.“ „Ich denke, da ist nichts Seltsames dran“, erwiderte Syringe kühl. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann wollte er in meinem Labor schnüffeln und wurde von meinen Sicherheitsmechanismen getötet. Sie haben selbst gesagt, ich soll meine Arbeit schützen, nicht wahr?“ Nachokaese nickte. „Auch wahr. Rlyehborn hatte etwas Ähnliches vermutet. Was sind das denn für Wachmechanismen?“ Syringe grinste. „Ich habe einige selbst gezüchtete… sagen wir Wachhunde erschaffen. Ich habe sie aus DANN- Spuren des Wesens kreiert, dass auf der Überfahrt nach Ägypten, damals mit Margaret, dass Deck mit toten Drohnen gepflastert hat. Ich wollte ursprünglich mehr über seine Identität herausfinden, aber dazu gab es nicht genug Material. Dafür habe ich einfach versucht seine Fähigkeiten zu rekonstruieren. Ich könnte noch etwas fortfahren, aber das würde mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als wir alle haben und zudem ist dies kein passender Ort.“ Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und wurde bereits von umbrakinetischer Energie umwirbelt, als Implord sie noch einmal anhielt. „Warte, ich dachte es gab keine DANN- Spuren!“ Syringe nickte. „Das dachte ich auch. Aber dann habe ich welche auf Angeleons Kleidung gefunden, direkt nach seinem Tod, die die selbe Aura hatten, wie der unbekannte Killer und noch vom Schiff stammten, wie meine Altersdatierung bewies. Fragen sie mich nicht, woher sie kamen.“ Damit war sie verschwunden. Nachokaese sah Implord an. „Was denkst du?“ Implord zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sie irgendeinen großen Plan hat und nicht will, dass wir zu früh davon erfahren. Wenn sie später das Gesamtbild präsentiert, beeindruckt es mehr.“ „Ist das alles?“ Implord schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da ist noch etwas. Etwas läuft mit ihren Experimenten nicht so, wie sie will, aber sie wähnt sich kurz davor, die Lösung zu finden.“ Die beiden Drohen verfielen in Schweigen. „Gehen wir zurück zum HQ?“, fragte Nachokaese nach einer Weile. „Sicher, warum nicht?“ Sekunden später waren sie weg. Die Drohnen hatten sie einfach liegen lassen. - Colajunkie war die Sonderdrohne, die mit der Übernahme von Florenz betraut worden war, und endlich hatte er herausgefunden, wo die Rebellen ihren Anführer versteckten. Es war fast zu leicht gewesen, aber einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Dunkel erhob sich die alte Kathedrale vor ihm. Zur Feier des Tages hatte er jede einzelne Drohne von Florenz mitgebracht. Wenn der Anführer der Rebellen wirklich so stark war, wie man sagte, dann war das allerdings auch nötig. Das Eichenportal war verschlossen. „Du da!“, rief er einer Drohne zu. „Mach das auf!“ Folgsam bewegte sich die Drohne auf die Tür zu. Dann gab es ein kurzes Fauchen, etwas schwarzes Schoss aus der Dunkelheit und zog die Drohne in die Unerkenntlichkeit der Nacht. Einige Spezialdrohnen schrieen panisch auf, drehten sich um und wollten wegrennen, doch das schmiedeeiserne Tor des Grundstückes schloss sich. Dann schossen weitere Schatten aus der Nacht, schnappten sich die von der großen Gruppe getrennten Drohnen und zog sie weg. Colajunkie hatte ein ganz unheimliches Gefühl. Dann wurde ihm noch etwas klar: Er hatte alle Drohnen von Florenz mitgebracht, trotzdem passten jetzt alle auf das Grundstück? Wie viele waren bereits in die Finsternis verschleppt worden, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte? „Bleibt zusammen!“, befahl er seinen Drohnen. In Sekunden bildeten sie ein festes Kollektiv. „Wir bewegen uns gemeinsam auf das Portal zu, verstanden?“, rief er ihnen zu. Dann setzte sich die Masse aus Drohnen in Bewegung. Was passierte, wenn sich eine der seelenlosen Wesen etwas zu weit von der nächsten anderen Drohne entfernte, wusste er nicht, doch es entging ihm nicht, dass seine Gruppe weiter schrumpfte. Schließlich standen sie direkt vor dem Tor und eine Spezialdrohne streckte ihre Hand nach dem Griff aus… als etwas vom Dach fiel, dass die Größe eines Elefanten hatte. Panisch wichen die Drohnen zurück. Colajunkie achtete darauf immer in der Nähe größerer Drohnengruppen zu bleiben, aber viele entfernten sich zu weit. Man hörte sie nicht einmal schreien. Die meisten Drohnen aber, wurden unter dem eisernen Wasserspeier einfach zerquetscht. Zischend brannte sich der Drohnenschleim in den Boden. Die übrigen Drohnen starrten entsetzt (normale Drohnen waren nicht mehr übrig) auf den zerbrochenen Dämon, der laut dem Glauben der Menschen das Böse daran hindern sollte, das Gebäude zu betreten. Fast lustig. Aber nur fast, wie Colajunkie missmutig feststellte. Er überlegte schon, ob er sich nicht zurückziehen sollte, als ihm einfiel, dass das Tor ja verschlossen war und dass das Eisen ihn töten würde. Außerdem hatte er eh keine Truppen mehr, die er sammeln konnte. Es half also nur Angriff. Doch ehe er sich für einen neuen Plan entscheiden konnte, entschied der Feind die Sache für ihn. Auf einmal waren die Sterne erloschen und hatten den Mond mit sich genommen. Der Himmel war vollkommen schwarz. Das Gras auf dem Grundstück starb in Sekunden und wurde bräunlich gelb. Die Bäume verloren ihre Blätter. Im schwachen Restlicht der Stadt sah Colajunkie, dass die anderen Drohnen zitterten. Es roch plötzlich nach Moder und Moor. Fast konnte er das Quaken der Frösche hören. Zudem spürte er etwas, das er bisher nur im Zusammenhang mit der schrecklichen Bestie Predato gefühlt hatte, die aktuell irgendwo in den Wäldern Englands jagte: Eine unbeschreibliche, urgegebene Angst. Pure, schreckliche Furcht durchströmte seine Adern und ließ seine Hände zittern. Und dann kamen sie aus dem Schatten. Sie trugen schwarze Mäntel. Die Gesichter waren ausgedorrt, die Augen ausdruckslos. Die Münder waren zugenäht. Doch als sie näher kamen, zog sich die Naht zurück und die Ghoule entblößten ihre pechschwarzen Reißzähne. Nun wusste Colajunkie, was zu tun war. „Tötet sie!“ Doch die Drohen reagierten nicht. Sie starrten alle zum Eingang des Gebäudes, wo eine weitere Gestalt erschienen war. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren.“ Colajunkie funkelte sie an. „Wer bist du?“ Als die widerhallende Stimme der Gestalt antwortete klang sie belustigt. „Du denkst, dass würde ich dir verraten?“ Colajunkie knurrte. „Macht ihn kalt!“, forderte er noch einmal von seinen Drohnen. Zwei seiner Diener machten nervöse Versuche, die Gestalt zu attackieren, aber diese reagierte blitzschnell: Sie hob eine der Gestalten hoch (Colajunkie bemerkte, das sie sehr scharfe Klauenhände hatte, nicht unähnlich dem Messerhandschuh Freddie Kruegers) und säbelte ihr mit der anderen Hand den Kopf ab. Die zweite Drohne hob ihren Dolch und stieß zu, aber die Gestalt packte die Drohne am Handgelenk und schmetterte sie gegen die Mauer des Hauses, wo ihr Leib aufplatzte und Gedärme an eben dieser verteilte. Der Anführer der Ghoule sprang auf Colajunkie zu. Zwei Drohnen wollten sich vor ihn stellen, aber die Ghoule griffen nun an. Colajunkie zog seine Waffen, zwei große Kriegshämmer und parierte den Angriff. Dann ging er zur Gegenattacke über, drängte die Gestalt immer weiter zurück, doch ihm gelang kein Vorstoß. Als sie die Tür erreichten, ließ er seine Kraft in die Hämmer fließen. Das schwarze Metall glomm unheimlich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, als Colajunkie ausholte und beide Hämmer gegen die Gestalt schlug. Diese flog nach hinten gegen die Tür, brach durch das Eichenholz und schlug gut hörbar in der Halle auf. Colajunkie lächelte. Der Sieg war sein. Mit einem weiteren Schlag brach er die Türen der Halle auf. Seine Maske war im Kampf zerbrochen, doch das war ihm nur Recht. Der Ghoulmeister sollte sehen, wer seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet hatte. Doch die Halle war eigenartig und leer. Als er sie betrat, schmolz die Wand hinter ihm zu und versperrte ihn den Rückweg nach draußen, wo die Ghoule seine letzten Drohnen töteten. Der Raum war festlich von umher gleitenden Kerzen erleuchtet. Papiere, beschrieben mit Blut wirbelten herum. Der rote Teppich am Boden war mit kaputtem Spielzeug bedeckt. Armer Junge. Das war dein Leben, siehst du? Alles so festlich so groß… Aber du bist allein. ''Etwas regte sich im Innern der Drohne. Angst? ''Wo waren deine Eltern? Waren sie bei dir? Oder waren sie auf der Arbeit um noch mehr Geld zu verdienen? Colajunkie sah sich um. Wo war er? Er musste irgendwo sein. Er würde ihn finden. Finden und töten. Das Spielzeug, sieh es dir an. Du hast es gehasst, nicht wahr? ''Das Spielzeug begann sich zu bewegen, Puppen richteten sich auf, Teddys stapften auf weichen Beinchen auf ihn zu. ''Sie waren Werkzeuge, mit denen Mami und Papi dich ruhig stellten, dich abspeisten, damit du sie nicht störtest. Deswegen hast du sie zerbrochen, oder? Aber nachts… Die Augen der Spielzeuge begannen Gelb zu glimmen. Sie kamen näher. Er musste sie zerschlagen. Mit seinen Hämmern. Genau! Warum tat er es dann nicht? ''…Da hörtest du sie flüstern, ihr Leid klagen, ihren Hass auf dich richten, ihre Rache planen. Du spürtest ihren Blick, wenn du ihnen den Rücken zukehrtest. ''Colajunkie drehte sich um. Er musste hier raus. Die Wand einschlagen und raus. Aber wo das Eichenportal erst einer Wand gewichen war, stand nun ein Spiegel. Und darin spiegelte sich ein kleiner Junge. Mit einem teuflischen grinsen und Hämmern. ''Du konntest nicht einmal deinem Schatten trauen, oder deinem Spiegelbild… ''Fast hätte Colajunkie nicht wahrgenommen, als ihm der Kopf von den Schultern fiel. ''Immer verängstigt… aber niemals geliebt. '' - Bald würden sie kommen. Die Gestalt stand vor der geborstenen Eichenholztür und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Sie würden ihn zur Schlacht gegen Ben rufen. Wenn sie würdig waren, dann würde er ihnen folgen, dass hatte er beschlossen. Wenn sie stärker waren, als ihre innersten Ängste. Die Gestalt kehrte in die Halle zurück. Am Boden lagen zwei Hämmer. Wie Haustiere, die um ihren verstorbenen Besitzer trauern. Die Gestalt hob sie auf und sah zur Wand. Sie war voll gehängt mit Waffen. Die kleinen Gabeln und Küchenmesser der ersten Drohnen in Florenz neben antiken Schwertern und Speeren, die von den Sonderdrohnen magische Kräfte erhalten hatten. Hier gab es keine Rangordnung mehr, jede Waffe war gleich viel wert, eine traurige Erinnerung an ein Kind, dessen Leben Ben zerstört hatte. Aus diesem Grund hingen hier auch die Waffen aller gefallenen Rebellen. Mit einem Seufzen sah die Gestalt zum Ausgang. Er würde die Kinder nicht schonen. Dennoch hoffte er, dass ihre Waffen nicht an seiner Wand landen würden. '' '' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Ben